I Can't Hate You Anymore
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: You know what? Why am I sitting here, getting all upset? I'm over him, I've been over him.  One-shot/songfic. I Can't Hate You Anymore by Nick Lachey.


_**N/A: Heyyy! I have been obsessed with Nick Lachey's music for the past month(He's part of 98 Degrees(it's a boyband, and I looove boybands)) so I've decided to make a song fic about it! Enjoy! **_

Courtney's POV

I couldn't believe Duncan! We were barely even together for a month, and he goes back to Gwen! Again! I hated him so much, but now, I'm starting to look back at everything.

I mean, the reason he left was cause he didn't want to be with me, obviously. But now, I guess I see why. I was so bitchy and controlling, if I were him, I probably would of left too. Though, there was no reason for him to cheat. Which was the thing I was really pissed about.

**An empty room can be so deafening,  
>The silence makes you wanna scream,<br>It drives you crazy.  
>I chased away the shadows of your name,<br>And burned the picture in a frame,  
>But it couldn't save me.<strong>

We had a lot of ups and downs, but they were all fun.

And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
>Well you still can't tell me why.<p>

So, here I am, crying in my bed, again. This was his fault, and I'm really not gonna take any blame for it. I was the only one _trying_ in this relationship, I gave the _best_ of me. Even if I was bitchy, and controlling. He didn't try at all.

All he did was party, party, and oh, did I mention party?

But, can I really _hate_ him?

**We built it up,**  
><strong>To watch it fall.<strong>  
><strong>Like we meant nothing at all.<strong>  
><strong>I gave and gave the best of me,<strong>  
><strong>But couldn't give you what you need.<strong>  
><strong>You walked away,<strong>  
><strong>You stole my life,<strong>  
><strong>Just to find what you're looking for.<strong>  
><strong>But no matter how I try,<strong>  
><strong>I can't hate you anymore.<strong>  
><strong>...I can't hate you anymore.<strong>

When we first met, I thought he was nothing but cold-hearted. A jerk. He was more though, and I loved that side of him. Loved it!  
><strong><br>You're not the person that you used to be,  
>The one I want who wanted me,<br>And that's a shame but,  
>There's only so many tears that you can cry.<br>Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
>And I can't go on that way.<br>And so I'm letting go of everything we were,  
>It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.<strong>

And now, he's nothing like he was, nice, sweet, nothing. He's the same cold-hearted jerk I thought he was.

Just because I may be letting go of everything him and I used to be, doesn't mean I'm not hurt. I'm deeply hurt. I've been crying for the last two weeks, he's hurt me so much. 'Cause that's just who he is, a cold-hearted _jerk_!

**We built it up,**  
><strong>To watch it fall.<strong>  
><strong>Like we meant nothing at all.<strong>  
><strong>I gave and gave the best of me,<strong>  
><strong>But couldn't give you what you need.<strong>  
><strong>You walked away,<strong>  
><strong>You stole my life,<strong>  
><strong>Just to find what you're looking for.<strong>  
><strong>But no matter how I try,<strong>  
><strong>I can't hate you anymore.<strong>

We built up this whole relationship, just for it to crumble up. He acted like I was nothing, like _we _were nothing.

**Sometimes you hold so tight,**  
><strong>It slips right through your hands.<strong>  
><strong>Will I ever understand?<strong>

He's the one who wanted me so bad. I knew this would happen again, 'cause it's happened more then once. I just can't believe this was so sudden, and he didn't even tell me why. I've hated a lot of people for _so long_. But him, I really can't hate him , will I really ever understand why?

**We built it up,**  
><strong>To watch it fall.<strong>  
><strong>Like we meant nothing at all.<strong>  
><strong>I gave and gave the best of me,<strong>  
><strong>But couldn't give you what you need.<strong>  
><strong>You walked away,<strong>  
><strong>You stole my life,<strong>  
><strong>Just to find what you're looking for.<strong>  
><strong>But no matter how I try,<strong>  
><strong>I can't hate you anymore<strong>

You know what? Why am I sitting here, getting all upset? I'm over him, I've been over him.

I got out of bed and got onto Facebook. I went to 'Relationship Status' and changed it.

_Single_.

Then I posted, "_Going out to the club tonite, I'm totally over him_". I logged out and went over to the radio and turned it on. And a Nick Lachey song was playing it fit what I was thinking and feeling exactly.**  
><strong>

" **We built it up,  
>To watch it fall.<br>Like we meant nothing at all.  
>I gave and gave the best of me,<br>But couldn't give you what you need.  
>You walked away,<br>You stole my life,  
>Just to find what you're looking for.<br>But no matter how I try,  
>I can't hate you anymore <strong>"

_**A/N: If Courtney was to OOC, I'm very sorry! Favorite or Review!**_


End file.
